Keg! Max! Alternate Ending
by Verionica Joan
Summary: Alternate ending to the episode Keg! Max! in the third season. Rory and Jess are at a party and she won't sleep with him. She runs down the stairs crying but in my version, the fight Dean and Jess get in has different consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Accidents_

Rory ran down the first section of the stairs, tears streaming down her face until she reached the middle of the stairs and stopped.

"What happened Rory?" Dean asked her in an anxious tone.

"Nothing…I…Jess." She stuttered but she could barely make sense of her own words.

"What'd you do to her?!" Dean yelled as soon as Jess was in sight.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." The right corner of Jess's mouth slanted downward as he struggled to make it to the door as inconspicuously as possible. Dean's face practically lit up with anger. He didn't know what had happened between Jess and Rory upstairs but if Rory was upset, someone was getting busted. Dean ran up to Jess and right-hooked him right in the jaw. That was it, the first punch was thrown and the fight had begun. Jess and Dean moved throughout the house, causing each other as much pain as they could and using anything they could get their hands on to do so.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Rory cried as she tried to break up the increasingly violent fight. A sudden burst of adrenaline pulsed through Dean's veins as he turned to his right and shoved Rory out of the way as hard as he possibly could. Stunned, Rory flew back into the corner of a cabinet and lay limp on the floor. She could feel the blood seeping onto the back of her shirt as she watched several unnamed party goers jump on Dean to restrain him.

"Rory! Rory stay with me!" Jess as at her side now. His left hand supported her head while his right rubbed her arm soothingly. His expression was startlingly angry.

"Someone call 911! Hurry!" he yelled at no one in particular.

"Come on Rory," he whispered quietly in her ear, "just stay with me." Despite her effort to do just that, the room spun and Rory began to drift into unconsciousness.

Rory's eyes slowly fluttered open as she assessed her surroundings. White walls, fluorescent lighting, and as she looked farther down on the cot she was laying on she noticed that the sheets were white too. As she tried to focus on her other senses as well, she noticed an annoying and utterly consistent beeping sound. The beeping, she realized, was in time with her breathing so that must be her heart rate machine thingy. Her eyes fell upon a glass window but it was not the cart fill of syringes and medicines outside the window that caught her attention. No, it was Jess. She had a vague feeling that she was supposed to be mad at Jess for something but everything that had happened lately seemed like a distant memory that could barely be recalled. Jess caught her eye and a surge of relief lit his eyes. He opened the door to Rory's small, sterile hospital room and pulled up the only chair in the room right next to her bed.

"Hey. How you doing?" He asked. Concern was the strongest emotion in his voice.

"I feel fine. My head hurts a little but…where am I?" Rory had just noticed the sharp pain in her head and she knew she was at a hospital but she didn't know which one.

"You're at the hospital in Hartford," Hess said, the relief fading from his eyes and being replaced by a more urgent but unidentifiable emotion. "At the party…Dean and I got into a fight and he…he pushed you." The pain in Jess's eyes was heartbreaking. "You hit your head on the corner of a cabinet, Rory. There was a lot of blood. You scared me. The doctors said you had a sever concussion but they said you should be fine now."

"_Dean_ did this to me?? You guys had a fight? When did all this happen?" Rory was on the verge of tears now. They were welling up in her eyes, threatening to come loose at any second.

"Look we had a fight at Kyle's party last night because you were…you…" Jess trailed of but he looked like he might want to say something else so Rory didn't say anything. "You and I had a small fight because you wouldn't…because I was being selfish." Jess looked down at his hand and Rory's intertwined as he continued, "You left the room crying and Dean saw you on the stairs. He sucker punched me and I defended myself. You tried to break up the fight and that's when he pushed you." Jess stopped abruptly, like he was going to keep talking but decided against it at the last second.

"I can't believe he would do that!" exclaimed Rory. She was completely taken aback.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open. Rory jumped and felt a tug on her IV.

"Ow" she muttered under her breath.

"Nobody wants you here Dean!" Jess was at the highest volume a person could go without actually yelling. Rory's head snapped up. It was Dean. Dean had obviously not been expecting to see Jess here before himself.

"How did you get here before me?" Dean asked.

"I stayed overnight." Jess's expression was smug, almost like it was a contest to see who could spend the most time with Rory.

"Rory, listen to me!" Dean was looking directly into Rory's electric blue eyes as he spoke. "It was an accident, Rory! You know I would never hurt you!" Dean's expression was a combination of desperation and lifelessness. Rory almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Dean, please just go away. Please." Rory avoided Dean's and Jess's gazes while she said this. No turning back now.

"But Rory…please! I just-"Dean started to say but was cut off by Jess's fiery voice.

"She said go away man!" Rory looked u at Jess, who had jumped up out of his chair, and for a moment she thought she saw regret in his eyes, but if it had been there, it was quickly replaced with boiling anger.

"Fine" Dean looked crushed. "Fine" he said more quietly. He dropped an envelope at Rory's feat and quietly left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Apoligies

"So you're really not gonna open it?" Jess asked incredulously. Jess and Rory were lounging on the couch in the Gilmore's living room; the envelope was lying in front of Jess's feet which were outstretched onto the coffee table. Rory cuddled up next to him, completely content if she never had to move again. Here was no way she wanted to contaminate the moment with _Dean_ and whatever he had put in that white piece of folded paper that would not giver her any peace of mind.

"Jess, I'm going to open it, just not now. Chances are we don't want to know. I mean what if he's blackmailing me into murdering Taylor or something?" Rory asked sarcastically. The look on Jess's face told her that he really wouldn't care if Taylor was maimed right in front of his eyes. "Ok bad example," she clarified, "but you get my point." Rory truly was planning on opening it…eventually.

"Look," Jess stood up and pulled his hoodie over his oh-so-glorious head. "I gotta get back to the diner before Luke kills one of the customer but I'll be back later and that envelope better be opened." He smiled as he said this to indicate that his threat was just a joke. Rory sighed as she ogled at her impossibly perfect boyfriend. She knew he would go to drastic measures if the envelope wasn't opened but the time he got back. That gave her a few hours of mental preparation and to make up more excuses to not open.

"Fine, don't worry. My mom will open it by the time you get back." As much as she wished it wasn't true, it was. Rory really didn't want to know what Dean thought was so important that he couldn't say it out loud.

"Good." Jess leaned down to give Rory a quick kiss, "I'll see you later then," One more slightly longer kiss and he was out the door. If it was possible for an envelope to suck all the air out of a room, that one just did. She desperately wanted to open it but she was sick of all the drama with Jess and Dean. And so, with no better ideas, she sat back down on the couch and started thoughtfully at the little white envelope.

After about an hour of sitting and staring, Rory considered her options she could wait until her mom got home and have her open it or she could open it now and spare herself the endless questioning from Lorelei. Then again, if she let her mom open it she could just summarize it for her and Rory wouldn't actually be subject to reading it.

Rory's thoughts rallied back and forth like this for a while. She looked at the clock, 6:30. Jess would probably be back around 7:30. Finally, before she could change her mind again, Rory grabbed the envelope and tore it open.

_Rory,_

_I know it's pointless to write this down but it's going to be nearly impossible to get you alone and even if I did you probably wouldn't listen to me. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Truly, undeniably sorry. I was just so mad that Jess had done anything to upset you. I just don't understand how you could possibly love him more-you know what? Never mind, this isn't about him._

Rory was getting really sick of reading this but she knew she should finish it.

_I love you Rory. More than you'll ever know and definitely more than that grease ball boyfriend of yours. I know the feel may not be returned but I just wanted you to know your options. If you ever open your eyes to see what a jerk Jess is, I'll be waiting._

_I love you and I'm sorry,_

_Dean_

Rory truly could not believe how sickening that was. Like she would **ever** choose Dean over Jess. Perfect, gorgeous, Abercrombie-worthy Jess. Rory knew Jess was going to want to read the letter and that worried her. She didn't want him to be angry, especially when Lorelei was home. Even though her mom's impression of Jess must be slightly better considering what happened at the party, Jess being ill-tempered around Lorelei would not do much good for his social-standing.

Rory sighed, stood up and walked over to the phone. If this night was to go over peacefully, there was going to have to be some Chinese food.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gilmore Girls. Sorry to get your hopes up.

--

CHAPTER 3

MOMENTS

The door opened and the familiar sound of Jess's black Vans against the floor vibrated in Rory's head. Jess was _not _going to like this letter, no matter how much Rory convinced him she only had eyes for him. The last thing she wanted was another fight between Jess and Dean. Rory didn't want another trip to the hospital, especially if it wasn't for her.

"Hey." Jess sauntered over to where Rory stood and kissed her. He looked at her face for a moment, analyzing her expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Rory looked away, feeling suddenly uncomfortable under his observant gaze. Jess's eyes traced the room until the landed on the opened envelope. "Oh," he said, smiling, "I've been waiting for this all day."

"Jess, please don't mock him. He's really sorry. Not that I forgive him but there's no point in making fin of him when he's not here."

"Aw come on. I wanna see what it says."

--((sorry I switched from third person to first person from Rory's point of view for the rest of the story. oops.))--

"Jess, I promised you that you could see it but you need to promise not to mock it. Okay?" I looked up at him through my eyelashes, knowing that he could never say no to me when I looked at him like that.

"Whatever will make you let me read it. Why are you sticking up for him so much anyway? He almost killed you. Was the letter really that effective?" He looked at me, seemingly worried that I might have changed my mind about my feelings for Dean.

"No. I still hate him but I respect the fact that he wrote me a letter so no mocking."

"Alright, alright no laughing. Got it." Jess put his arms up in mock surrender and lightly kissed the tip of my nose. He walked over to the coffee table and picked up the letter. I watched as his eyes moved across the page and I wondered how this all happened. How did my ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend become enemies? Why did I ever even consider Dean better than Jess? How did I end up reading an apology letter from a guy who sent me to the hospital? As this last question crossed my mind, I felt a tingling pain where my stitches were. I let out a small whimper of pain and Jess immediately stopped reading and asked me if I needed an Advil.

"No thanks," I whispered. I was worried about talking in a normal voice for some strange reason. Like somebody was listening to us that shouldn't be. "Even if I wanted some I doubt we would have any in the house." I tried to fake a smile but the tingling was turning into more of a burning and I don't think I was being very convincing.

"Hey now, you don't have to be a silent sufferer." Jess put the letter down and I walked over to the couch and sat down with him. I let my head rest on his shoulder and he put his arms around me. I could smell his cologne and despite the discomfort from my stitches, everything felt right. Not just right but perfect.

I turned my head head towards his and found he was already looking at me. Our lips me and we kissed gently. I could feel the tension being caused by the presence of the unread letter. The only way this was ever going to end was if I let Jess finish reading. As painful as it was, I gently broke away from his embrace and handed him the letter. I waited patiently as he read but when he finally put the letter back on the table I realized that I'd been holding my breath the entire time he was reading.

"Well?" I asked. All that build up and no reaction? Impossible.

To my surprise, Jess actually started laughing. His mouth was twisted into his gorgeous smile, the right corner of his mouth slanted downward because of his dead nerve endings. As adorable as it was, I was just confused.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked him.

"Sorry." he said. He stopped laughing and his face turned more serious. He leaned in and kissed me. "I love you, Rory."

Stunned, all I could do was stare at him. This was definitely not the reaction I had anticipated. I struggled to collect my thoughts. The last time a boy had told me this it did not end well and I was determined to prevent that form happening with Jess.

"I...I love you too Jess." I guess that was the right response because moments later he was kissing me again and I gotta say it was a lot better than the outcome of Dean's first testament. I threw myself into the moment and kissed him back. He ran his fingers over my cheeks and through my hair, carefully avoiding touching my stitches. The moment turned into minutes...many minutes and we somehow ended up horizontal. On the couch. Why did this seem so familiar? I don't remember any other moments even remotely as intense as this one.

Then, suddenly, I remembered what had happened before the fight at Kyle's party. Jess and I had been up in Kyle's room, kissing and Jess tried to push me farther than I had wanted to go. The details where still a little blurry because of the concussion but I got the gist. Jess had tried to sleep with me and that's why we were fighting. Now I was really confused. Should I stop this wonderful transaction and ask him about the party or should I pretend I still don't remember? Should I even just go along with it and sleep with him? It's too hard too think while Jess is expertly running his tongue along my lips and kissing the sensitive skin on my neck. I pushed away from Jess and sat up but this time I moved to the opposite end of the couch, not right next to him.

"You...at the party. You tried to..." I struggled to make words into coherent sentences. My mind was too mixed up right now from kissing and I was out of breath.

"Rory," he sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his dark hair, "I stopped. I didn't force you to do anything. When you said no, I stopped." He looked sad and I felt bad for bringing this up. I looked away from him to clear my head and take a breath. He's right. If he had had any intention of forcing me to do something, he could easily have done it. He was at least twice as strong as me. I wouldn't have stood a chance if he really wanted to force me.

"I trust you" I said, doing what I could to calm him down by sliding over the couch to sit next to him.

"Come here." He whispered tenderly, showing the vulnerable side Jess that only I got to see. He pulled me into his lap and we kissed again. Jess stood up, pulling me with him. We somehow managed to make it into my room without losing contact and I heard the door slam behind behind me as Jess kicked it shut. He pushed me up against the door gently and probably for good reason because I'm not sure how much longer I could keep from falling over.

We started making our way to the bed and he sat down on the edge pulling me down to strattle his lap. Suddenly we heard the front door open and my mom yelled something completely incoherent to me. Immediately, Jess pulled away and I whimpered a little, disappointed with the loss of contact. Without him supporting me, I could barely stand and I let myself fall back onto my bed until I realized that might not hive my mom the best image. I stand up, take Jess's hand and lead him into the kitchen.

"Hey babe! I got Chinese food!" Lorelai said to me without looking up. I looked at Jess who was smiling and trying to hold back a laugh.

"Uh...do you have enough for three?" My mom had clearly bought enough food for seven at least but I figured it would be a good way to get her attention. It worked. Lorelai looked up from the Chinese food and was glancing back and forth between Jess, who was looking at the floor and smirking, and me a huge grin broke out on my mom's face.

"Were you two in Rory's _bed_room? What were you doing in there? Huh?" She emphasized the word bed to taunt us. She's not mad, she just likes to embarrass me.

"Yes we were in my room." I rolled my eyes and met Jess's gaze. He's trying so hard not to laugh.

"Why are your faces so red? Huh? Huh?" Suddenly Lorelai gasps like she's just understanding what we were doing. "Were you two kissing? Oooooh!" I give my mom a smirk and a smug "Ha ha." Jess and I let each other's hands go so we can get some food. Chinese food really does fix everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Much to my dismay, I don't own any part of Gilmore Girls.

--

CHAPTER 4

DECISION

I wake up feeling refreshed. Jess read the letter, he's not mad, the whole 'I love you' thing went well and we didn't get in a fight over what happened at the party In fact, the doctor said that once I get my stitches out, the only mark I'll have from that night is a tiny purple scar above my eyebrow. Since I'm in such a good mood, I put on my favorite t-shirt and some comfy jeans. I run a straightener and think about how much I love summer. Everything always feels so perfect.

It's 9 in the morning and Lorelai is still asleep so I leave her a note that I'm going out and grab some money. The walk to Luke's is nice, especially with having something to look forward to. Even before I actually get inside Luke's I'm beaming in anticipation of seeing Jess. I walked a little faster the last hundred feet to the door. The bells chimed familiarly when I walked in.

"Hey Rory." Luke says from behind the counter. "Jess told me to tell you he's upstairs." Luke gave me a 'don't do any stupid' look when I nearly sprinted towards the stairs. When I opened the door to Jess and Luke's apartment I looked around the whole place and didn't see any Jess. This was severely disappointing. I sat down at their kitchen table to think or wait or do something. When I sat down I noticed a blue piece of paper on the table that said _Rory _in Jess's distinct handwriting. Curious, I picked it up and looked at the other side. It said _Meet me at the gazebo. Don't let Luke see you. _With my excitement rekindled, I shoved the note in my pocket and quietly walked down the stairs. I saw the back of Luke and heard him talking agitatedly to Caesar so I quickly slipped out of the diner while he was distracted.

I could see the gazebo as soon as I left the diner and I saw Jess on one of the benches reading a book. I wondered if he watched me go into the diner without saying anything. Sometimes I really don't understand him but I guess that's the interesting part of being in a relationship with Jess.

As I approached him I noticed that he was smirking into his book. Yeah he saw me earlier. He looked up when I reached the bench he was sitting on and put his book away.

"Well hello James Bond," he says smiling, "you get away undetected?"

"Yes I did thanks to your amazingly specific note. Why don't you want Luke knowing we're out here?"

"I wanted to talk to you without him eavesdropping on us." Uh oh. Coming from Jess, that's barely ever a good thing.

"Oh. So this is a talking thing. What do you need to talk to be about?" I asked, trying to hide the tension in my voice.

"What you said last night, did you mean it?" he asked quietly, playing with a piece of my hair.

"You mean when I said I love you too? Of course I meant it." Why would he even need to ask me that? I thought I made it clear enough most of the time even if I hadn't come out and said the words until last night.

"Okay." he said quietly. We were silent for a minute. It was weird that I had to actually think of something to say. Conversation with Jess usually came so naturally.

"Did...did you mean it?" I asked.

"Rory, I would never say something like that if I didn't mean it. I swear."

"Okay."

"You don't sound very convinced." He looked at me like he was trying to read my thoughts.

"I believe you. I just don't understand why."

"I love you, Rory."

"Okay. I know." He kissed me a little more intensely than usual which surprised me but hey, I'm not complaining.

"I love you Rory." He pressed his forehead against mine and kissed me softly.

"You just said that." I said smiling at his very un-Jess-like enthusiasm.

"I know but now that I said it once I can't stop. I love you." I'd never seen Jess like this. He seemed so...vulnerable instead of his usual tough vibe. But hey, once again, I'm not complaining.

"I love you too Jess." He leaned in and almost kissed me again until he saw something behind my shoulder and pulled away.

"Oh great" I turned around to see Dean standing on the steps of the gazebo watching us.

"You know, in some towns you can be sued for public display of affection." Dean said mockingly, more to Jess than to me but it still annoyed me to no end. Jess looked at me for a second as if he was trying to console himself, the looked back at Dean. He knew I wasn't going to say anything.

"Don't you have something better to do than stare at us?" Jess asked. I could tell it was killing him to not stand up and punch the guy.

"I don't know. I kinda like watching this. Its like one of those sappy love movies that Rory _hates._" He was being sarcastic about liking it but he was right about me hating those movies. Dean was just trying to get Jess mad and it was working pretty well. I met Jess's eyes and silently begged him to please not get mad without actually talking. I don't think it worked.

"Why can't you just leave us alone man?" Jess let go of my hands and stood up.

"Jess, please. Dean go away." I don not want another fight. Jess has been perfect since the hospital and these things always mess him up for days.

"Fine. I'll go but just because Rory asked nicely." Dean's eyes moved from Jess to me as he said, "I'm sorry Rory. Really but did he ever tell you why you were crying? You might want to know." I wouldn't meet either of their eyes. I knew if I looked at Dean his eyes would be filled with dark humor and Jess's would be pained, probably thinking about me crying at the party. I didn't know what to do, this whole thing is so stupid! Why can't he just leave us alone? Once Dean realized I wasn't going to say anything he turned around and walked away from the gazebo.

"I really hate him." Jess said after what seemed like hours of silence.

"I know. Me too."

"Why can't he just leave us alone? Your with me, not him."

"I know. He's just...lets go get a movie or something." Sitting there in silence was way too awkward. I needed something else to concentrate on.

"Yeah alright." I stood up and we walked together to the movie store. "So what do you want to get?" Jess asked.

"Huh?" I had spaced out while we were walking. If not for his arm around my waist to guide me I probably would have been hit by a car.

"At the movie store, what do you want?"

"Oh uh...let's do action tonight." Oh God, that sounded wrong. It seems like every time we run into Dean together my mind gets all jumbled and everything I say sounds weird to me. I looked over at Jess and it seems like he's thinking the same thing as me because he was looking at the ground smirking like he's trying not to laugh.

"How 'bout Mission Impossible?"

"Can we mock it?" Good, real words coming out of my mouth.

"I don't know", he said, moving his arm from my waist to my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "I think I like it better when you implement the no mocking rule." He looked at me and smiled oh-so adorably. I got what he meant and I must say, I can't argue.

"Alright then. We'll get the movie and I _promise _we won't mock it." I said, grinning at the thought of repeating some of the events of last night.

"Sounds good. Meet you at your house?"

"My Mom leaves at five. I'll get the food." I said before he gave me a quick kiss and went into the movie store. There was a weird empty feeling where Jess's hand had been on my shoulder and I didn't like it. I felt stupid just standing in the middle of the street so I started walking home.

Once I was in my room, I tried to find something casual but cute enough. Eventually, I gave up and just put on a cute t-shirt and some jeans. Since Jess was getting the movie, that meant I have to get the food. We did Chinese last night so I thought I'd just head over to the diner and get some burgers.

After brushing my hair, I started walking toward the diner. I take the long way around the town to avoid going past Doose's. When I got to the diner the place was packed. I made my way through the tables to the counter and Luke immediately walked over to me. Ah, the advantages of knowing the owner.

"Hey Rory. Uh...I thought you were upstairs." Oh. I forgot about that.

"Well yeah but...Jess had to study so I left but now I'm coming back to get some food for tonight."

"Tonight?" Luke looked up from his sheet of orders as he asked me this. Did I say something wrong?

"Uh yeah." I said, "Jess is coming over and we're going to not mock Mission Impossible."

"_Not_ mock?"

"Long story." Luke eyed me like I was on crack or something which I guess is not that unusual.

"Okay. What do you want?"

"How bout 5 burgers and 3 orders of fries?'

"OKay," he said, writing it on his order pad, "I'll get Caesar on that. Want some coffee while you're waiting?"

"Sure." Luke brought me a coffee and I pulled my book (borrowed from Jess) out of my bag.

About five minutes later Jess snuck up behind me. "Whatcha doing?" he said right next to my head.

"Jeez!" I fell off my chair and looked up. Jess was looking down at me, trying not to laugh.

"Sorry." he said. He offered me his hand to help me up. I took it and was surprised at how little effort it took for me to get up when he helped. When I was up, I sat back down in my chair and Jess took the one next to me.

"Ow." I said, rubbing my elbow where I had hit it on the floor.

"Sorry. Again." I could tell he wasn't sorry.

"I thought we were meeting at my house at five. Its four-thirty."

"I live here, Rory."

"Very true."

Jess and I talked about nothing in particular until the food was done. I went back to my house to get everything set up. The TV wouldn't turn on though so I crawled behind it to see if something was wrong with the plug when I heard the doorbell ring. I tried to stand up from behind the TV and I tripped and hit my arm on the side of the TV.

"Woah!" It didn't really hurt that much it just escaped from my mouth habitually.

"You okay?" Jess shouted from outside the door.

"Yeah. Come in. I think its unlocked." I replied, looking down at my foot to see what had caused me to fall. The TV's power cord had gotten wrapped around my leg. Well that explains what's wrong with the TV.

The door clicked as Jess opened it and he walked over to where I was, reaching out his hand to help me up once I had gotten untangled from the cord.

"What's wrong with you today, Rory? You're usually not this klutzy." He said while he pulled me off the floor and tossed Mission Impossible onto the coffee table.

"I don't know. The doctor said I might be a little light headed for a few days since my concussion was so bad."

"Makes sense, I guess." He turned on the TV, put the movie on and the two of us sat on the couch. "Any other symptoms I should know about?" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to him.

"Well I have been feeling a little tingle right here." I said touching my lips with index finger and then putting my arms around his neck and turning to face him.

"I guess we should do something about that."

I smiled, glad that my flirting had worked and he pressed his lips to mine. We kissed on the couch with the movie on in the background until we ended up horizontal. After about 5 minutes he moved his lips to my neck and I had a small window of time to catch my breath and think. Well, do as much thinking as I could while Jess was expertly kissing my neck.

"I'm ready now Jess." I said before I could chicken out.

He pulled back and I couldn't help but pout a little at the loss of contact.

"Rory, you don't have to-"

I cut him off before he could finish his thought, "No. I want to. I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He smiled a little and pressed his lips to mine, "I love you, Rory."

"I love you too."

--

(((A/N And that is the end of my Keg! Max! rewrite. I hope you liked it. I know the ending is a little cheesy but I had to figure out someway to get the ending I wanted while keeping it PG-13.)))


End file.
